Cheated on Me
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: A songfic based on the song by Gavin DeGraw. Please enjoy and R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique_

_I'm lovesick somewhere_

_Tonight_

_I'm lovesick somewhere_

_Tonight_

Cam Fisher sat in his Westchester apartment with a pint of Ben&Jerry's in his lap.

The thought that haunted him?

Kristen Gregory.

The love of his life.

But he knew she didn't feel the same way.

He knew there was a reason she wasn't with him that night,

And it killed him.

_I don't need writing on the wall_

_I've felt it for so long_

_Am I even on your mind?_

_Or are you now in_

_Someone else's eyes?_

_Someone else's arms?_

_Someone else's obvious?_

_Ooooh_

Kristen Gregory was the polar opposite of her man Cam.

She was laughing and couldn't contain her infectious smile,

As a certain Polo fanatic kissed her neck.

"Oh Josh I love you." she ran her fingers against his cheek,

His neck,

His bare chest.

"I love you too." he curled his lips

_  
__I'm a jealous guy_

_I hear people talk_

_And it isn't hard to believe_

_I think you cheated on me_

"Massie, have you heard about Kristen and Josh?" Claire asked her friend over cappuccinos.

"No, what?" Massie flipped a glossy strand out of her face.

"Well I saw them go by Derrington's cart holding hands, and Alicia says they've been getting VERY cozy lately."

"No way..." Massie widened her eyes.

Cam just pulled his newsboy cap brim further down as he walked past the outdoor cafe,

And pretended he didn't hear anything.

_I've been this lovesick_

_Before_

_I've felt just like this_

_Before___

As Cam dug his spoon deeper in the chocolaty creation he remembered another night just like this,

Only a few months ago.

The culprit then?

Skye Hamilton.

The flavor?

Cookie dough.  
_  
__There was another just like you_

_I loved her for so long_

_But I had poison on my mind_

_And I drove her into_

_Someone else's eyes_

_Someone else's arms_

_Someone else's obvious _

_Ooooh_

"I love you Fisher." Skye smiled over a spaghetti dinner.

"I love you too SkyeBlue." he grinned from black hoodie.

"Aren't we just like Lady and the Tramp?" her blue eyes lit up as he pushed a meatball onto her plate.

"Then why break tradition?" his green eyes twinkled as he balanced the perfect noodle on his tongue.

She poised her lips on the other end and they sucked in unison ending up in the perfect kiss.

_I'm a jealous guy_

_I hear people talk_

_And it isn't hard to believe_

_I think she cheated on me_

"Oh my God Dylan you're never going to believe this." Layne gushed to her friend

"What?" Dylan gave Layne her attention as they bit into their pizzas.

"Well my bro told me about Skye Hamilton."

"What's she doing this time?"

"More like WHO is she doing now." Layne smoothed her dark hair.

"I know...so who's her latest conquest."

There was a pause.

"Harris."

"Oh my GOD..." Dylan whined.

Cam just popped the collar of his leather jacket as he finished his pizza in the opposite booth,

And pretended not to hear.

_I said I've felt this hurt before_

_But I left an open door_

_For this to walk into my life_

_And maybe _

_I suspect too much_

"All I want is a beautiful woman who's going to be faithful to me..." Cam mumbled to himself.

"Maybe I'm just to vulnerable..."

"Maybe I'm not good enough..."

"Maybe I just don't deserve the right woman."

_But it's just hard for me to trust_

_When I'm all wound up inside_

Cam growled into his pint.

He felt his chest tightening,

He couldn't take this anymore.

He wouldn't.

He was going to end it...

And he meant it this time.

_I just drive you often into_

_Someone else's eyes_

_Someone else's arms_

_Someone else's obvious_

_Ooooh_

"Josh you're the greatest man I've ever met." Kristen giggled into his shoulder as she spent yet another midnight in his sheets.

"You're a great woman." he ran his coarse hands over her curvy body.

"I'm so glad I'm with you." she snuggled up against his muscular torso.

"What about Cam?"

She stopped in her tracks for a moment as if in a thoughtful trance.

She stopped any hesitations between Josh and herself as she pressed her lips against his with no regrets.

_I'm a jealous guy_

_I hear people talk_

_And it isn't hard to believe_

_I was never easy to please_

_I think you cheated on me_

_You cheated on me_

_I think you cheated on me_

"They're getting really serious now." Dempsey told his girl Massie as they got their first course salads.

"I know..." Massie tossed her greens "you have to see Kristen now...she's so different."

"Josh won't shut up about his nighttime encounters with her."

"Do you think she's any quieter?" Massie shook her head as she added some pepper.

"I just can't believe she'd do that to Cam." Dempsey stole some of his girlfriend's food.

"Or HIM..." Massie scrunched her lips to one corner.

As the happy couple continued their conversation and soon moved on to bigger and better topics, they didn't realize,

That at the bar just a few feet away,

The broken-hearted sat hoping to drown his feelings

With a hung head.


End file.
